Mind, Body and Spirit
by Black Lighted Clouds
Summary: The school got attacked by Strigoi and Christian died - until Adrian accidentally brought him back with Spirit! Now a very disgruntled Christian and a 'normal' Adrian have got to stick together. Mainly humour; eventual Adrian/Christian romance.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night when Christian died.

The moon was full and shining, not a cloud in the sky that sparkled with diamond-like stars, the wind whispering gently through the trees that surrounded the Academy. So quite, so serene. That didn't last long.

The Strigoi had attacked again, but this time, they were clumsy; a group of guardians travelling with some Moroi hoping to visit the school had seen them heading in the same direction. As they turned around and headed back the way they came, one of them called the school and forewarned them of the danger. So they were ready; the guardians, ironically enough, guarded the school buildings as a select few of them and the teachers rounded up all the Moroi students into the centre of the school, the hardest place to reach.

Unfortunately, Christian had been unable to sleep and had left his dorm for a nice long walk alone. So it wasn't until he heard a distant scream that he realised something was very wrong. He had sprinted back to see what was happening and halted, wide-eyed, at the sight of the full-on battle raging in front of the Academy's main entrance, Strigoi and Dhampir locked in combat as far as he could see.

A Strigoi roared in rage and pain, startling Christian out of his shocked state, as Rose Hathaway sank her stake deep into his torso, just missing his heart. He punched her and sent her crashing into the wall behind her. It was then that Christian acted; calling on his magic, he threw it out as far as he could. Twenty Strigois' instantly caught fight and burned, shrieking in agony. Rose was the first to recover and skewered her stake through the heart of the one she had been fighting. The other guardians did the same.

A female Strigoi flew at Christian; he incinerated her in less than five seconds, but she was quickly replaced with another. So quickly that he didn't have time to react, a hand around his throat shoving him to the grassy ground. As he struggled, the vampire suddenly grew still and collapsed on top of him, dead. Pushing the corpse away, he reached for Roses' outstretched hand and gratefully let her haul him up.

"Just like the first time, huh?" she asked, her dark eyes gleaming.

Christian gave her a somewhat grim, somewhat excited grin in response, before shoving her away just before a Strigoi's fangs could sink into her neck. Distracting her with his flames, Christian reached over and grabbed Roses' arm to help her up so she could finish her off.

The battle turned in the Dhampirs (and Christians) favour, all but ten or perhaps fifteen Strigoi of the forty-three who had attacked dead. Christian smiled, sweating with exertion, his blue eyes flashing, assured of their victory, he began to relax.

And that's when the vampires got clever.

Four of them lunged at Rose and Christian simultaneously. Rose stabbed one, Christian burned the other, but the focus that took left them unable to defend themselves against the final two, one of whom seized the Dhampir girl and the other the Moroi boy. A forearm slammed over Christian's throat and crushing pressure was applied, choking him. His capture grabbed both of his flailing hands in his own larger one, gripping him by the wrists to prevent him using his firepower. The one holding Rose had one arm clamped around her torso to still her arms, the other hand fumbling with her long hair to push it away from her neck.

A guardian, spotting what was going on, ran to their aid, scratching the tip of his stake over the Strigoi's arm, the pain causing him to release Rose. Another vampire jumped her almost immediately, forcing her to concentrate on her new opponent and leave her rescuer to the other Strigoi. Both of the night-time hunters were duly destroyed.

The two Dhampirs looked over just as Christian stopped struggling to get lose, his limbs growing still, eyelids sliding closed. The fire-user didn't even hear his friend screech his name before everything went dark.

XXXXX

Lissa sobbed on Rose's shoulder, her face soaking wet from her tears. Rose patted her back in comfort, trying desperately for her best friend's sake to hold in her own grief. Christian may not have been her boyfriend, but he was her friend and his death felt like an ice-cold hand had closed around her heart, squeezing all the warmth from her and making her numb to the outside world.

As she looked over at the Moroi's lifeless body, she saw that Adrian had walked over to where he lay and was gazing down at his face, expressionless.

'_Why is he even here_?' Rose thought, somewhat angered by Adrian's presence, even though the Spirit user had done no wrong, '_Christian didn't even like him . . .'_

"It's my fault . . ." Lissa mumbled.

Rose looked at her sharply, though her voice was soft as she said, "No, it's not. Of course it's not."

"Yes, it is," Lissa wailed, staring up at the Dhampir as a fresh wave of tears coursed down her cheeks. "Yes, it is! If we were still together – if I hadn't been so stupid and pushed him away – he would've been inside with me instead of out there all alone, he wouldn't have been anywhere near the Strigoi, this wouldn't have happened to him, it's all my fault!"

Sensing the blonde's growing hysteria, Rose pulled her into a hug and rocked her gently back and forth, shushing her softly. As Lissa's shrill weeping died down to quiet snivelling, the dark-haired girl glanced at Adrian again. A frown touched her face as she saw that he had sat himself on a stool next to the younger Moroi's body and had placed a pale hand on his chest, over his heart.

'_What the hell is he doing?_' She thought.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is kind of dark, but the rest of it will be mainly humour - up to a certain point, anyway.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: To all my loyal readers, please forgive me for getting your hopes up and not delivering a new chapter, but if you ever want to read anything of my work again, you must help.**

**I saw this by Obsessively Odd and, like her, I am not an American citizen, so the best I can do is support the boycott and raise awareness to my readership, many of whom are most likely American. Please read this message and help SAVE FANFICTION!**

**This message will be taken down so as not to spoil my fic once this vile bill has been stopped.**

**The message reads:**

"HEY THERE

HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW

Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.

I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.

The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information www. fanfiction .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.

We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.

I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!

People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.

So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE TEATHER.

Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.

So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.

We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!

FOR FANFICTION!

I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).

For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:

Mediafire

Rapidshare

Uploading

Fileserve

4share

Filestube

Ares

Limeware

Emule

Edonkey

Torrents

For Blackberry cellphone related things:

Duoberry

.com

Lips

And even the social network ones like:

Facebook

Youtube

Myspace

Google ( videos )

Wikipedia

We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.

By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.

And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!

FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL

Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch their attention with youtube!

I am fighting for Fanfiction and you should too! I know you don't want to lose this fantastic website, so help and stop this abomination."

**A/N: Thank you for your time.**


End file.
